Smoke and Wine
by Mojsengojs
Summary: The Angels find themselves in trouble with the law during a night of partying for Kris' birthday, as Jill unexpectedly strikes up a new relationship with someone from the past. One-Shot. R&R! :D


*** As usual I **_**do not**_** own Charlie's Angels or the characters except people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only. **

*** The story takes place after my other stories **_**(except the K/K-femslash ones)**_**. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^**

*** Thanks to BlueOrbs998 and Kp1185 for you help and enthusiasm!**

**

* * *

**

**Smoke and Wine**

"Look, officer, I can explain everything."

The police officer behind his desk shrugged his shoulders as the woman in front of him tried to explain why the 5 ladies he had found in yesterday, drunk out of their minds, should not be left in the jail where they had spent the night. One of them had been lying in the middle of the street while one of the others had been direction traffic around her, telling him that she was a cop once. As she had tried to explain, other drunk women had come up to him and started flirting, and when he had grabbed onto the woman in the middle of the street to help her up, the former cop had punched him square in his face.

He had brought them to jail instead and they were at the moment coming back to life, groaning and giggling in one of the cells where they had passed out on top of each other. Now he was doing paper work while trying to enjoy the Monday morning's first cup of coffee. The woman in front of him was tall, a brown page and dressed properly in a striped suit. He was going to let her bail them out, but she was annoying him so he was deliberately stalling the paperwork.

He jumped in his seat and spilled his coffee over a file he had been working on earlier when two hands slammed down onto his desk, and as he followed the hands upwards his eyes got stuck in a deep cleavage pressed down into a small flannel blouse. Shaking his head as he recovered from the first shock, his eyes trailed upwards and met the worried face of a teen with big blonde hair.

"Look, we just want to get our friends out." She said sternly, and he could tell that she was on the edge of breaking, tears welling up in her eyes.

The officer smiled gently at her before changing his face into a grin, leaning back on the chair he tipped it carefully towards he wall behind him as he looked up at the woman who had first spoken.

"Please, sit down, and explain."

Aurore and Peggy Lou looked at each other, Peggy quickly sitting down in the chair by the desk as Aurore rolled her eyes, sinking down too.

"Well, it all started yesterday morning. One of our friends, one of the women in there, had her 30th birthday yesterday and all of us went there to surprise her.

* * *

"Sssch, Jill, be quiet, you'll spoil it if she hears you." Kelly said sharply to Jill, in the same time as she swatted Jill's hand away from the cake that Kamili was carrying. "And try to keep your fingers off the cake."

"It looks so good Kelly, I just want to take a little bit."

"No way." Kelly said as they approached Kris and Tommy's house. They had parked around the corner and as true detectives the big gang had snuck their way up to the house. Kelly was leading the way carrying a bag of gifts and random necessities for the party, Damien was by her with the baby carriage, Jill was right behind her next to Peggy with the cake that Aurore had made. Aurore was beside Kelly, carrying a bag with more cookies and also some wine and champagne and other beverages. Behind the four of them were Julie who had flown in for the occasion, followed by the three angels, Janet holding Sarah's hand while Ella was holding onto Oscar's leash.

Knocking the door, Tommy opened up, dressed casually in jeans and a shirt, holding Jessica on his hip. He welcomed them all in and Kelly put down her bag in the kitchen in the same time as Jacob came rushing to her side as always. The two year old was getting steadier on his feet and words were flying out of his mouth. His hair had grown longer and curlier, but he was still quite shy comparing to his sister, who was always out doing trouble while he'd rather sit in Kelly's lap and have her read him the same story over and over.

"Elly!" He know called out, laughing happily as he did and throwing his small arms up into the air, and Kelly did as she always did, grabbed him around the waist and held him out into the air and twirled him around in circles. The airplane. It was never getting old. He was laughing happily until Kelly put him down, out of breath and her shoulder aching. Rolling her eyes she laughed a little at herself.

Kelly Garrett, you're out of shape.

"Cake?" Jacob asked, nodding his head as he looked at the box Jill was putting down on the counter, his eyes growing wide and a big smile on his face. Kelly couldn't help but to laugh, this was a kid who knew about 50 words, but cake, he sure knew that word. He was a Munroe.

"Yes Jakey, we've brought cake." Kelly smiled, patting his small blonde curls as he shined up even brighter.

"Mine." He nodded, and Kelly laughed at him, in the same time as he earned hateful glares from both Jill and Peggy.

"It's for all of us." Kelly smiled, turning around she sent a glare of warning towards Jill and Peggy who both suddenly got very busy looking at their hands. Kelly looked back at Jacob and put her head on its side. "Where's your mommy?"

"Bed, we no go there."

"We're not allowed to go into her bedroom?"

Jacob shook his head which made his hair fly in all directions, and Kelly stretched her back as she smiled to Jill and Peggy who was with her in the kitchen.

"Someone's having a 30 year crisis I believe." Kelly grinned, both Jill and Peggy grinning along with her as they walked out into the living room, Jacob holding onto Kelly's leg as they walked. Everyone else had gathered up in the living room, sitting in the couches and decorating with paper cups and plates. Kelly walked over to Kris' bedroom door as Jill and Peggy sat down into the couch, Peggy grabbing Annie along with her and putting the six weeks old girl in her embrace, leaning back into the couch she let Annie rest onto her chest. Annie slept at her best up on Peggy's chest, it was two enormous pillows and she almost fell asleep immediately. Jill had called Peggy several times asking her to be there as a bed when Annie didn't feel like sleeping.

Kelly gently knocked the door to Kris' bedroom, without getting a response. Trying the handle of the door, she found it looked. She looked over at Tommy who shook his head with a smile.

"She's been in there since she woke up, and I've tried getting her out. It won't happen."

"Kris?" Kelly called gently through the wooden door, putting her ear towards it as she tried to hear if she got a response. "Kris, honey it's me."

"Go away." Came a voice from the inside, and Kelly couldn't help but to smirk. 30 years crisis for sure.

"Can't do that. You need to come out sweetie. We've got presents."

"I don't want presents."

"Kris, everyone is here. Even Julie has flown in from Florida."

"I don't want to meet anyone."

"Tell her we brought cake!" Jill called out, and before Kelly had even time to repeat what Jill had said, the door opened and Kris appeared in front of Kelly, her hair out of place, no makeup and still dressed in her pink pajamas. Kris leaned against the door frame looking at Kelly with a curious look.

"What kind of cake?"

"Your favorite, of course."

Kris nodded slightly as she put her arms across her chest and walked out into the gang, looking around she saw the cake on the counter in the kitchen, and she immediately walked inside there with wide laps, cutting a big piece of the cake before walking back out to her friends in the living room, sitting down as she looked around. They had already put up a banner saying "Happy 30th Birthday!" and other decorations, which made Kris sigh loudly, putting a big piece of the cake into her mouth.

"Come on Kris, 30 isn't old. You know Jill and I are both turning 32 in a few weeks." Kelly smiled, sitting down next to Kris while pulling up Jacob into her lap, him resting his head towards the bend of her neck.

"I'm not, I'm 29." Jill nodded seriously. The last birthdays she'd had, she had celebrated her 29th birthday, and this year was obviously not an exception. Jill would forever remain young.

"Well, no matter how young you're pretending to be, 30 still isn't old." Kelly said, looking from Jill to Kris.

"For a tree!" Jill laughed, and Kelly immediately looked back at her, tensing her eyes into Jill's baby blues.

"How did you take your 30th birthday then Kelly?" Aurore smiled, she was one of the few in the room who hadn't been there to celebrate Kelly's turning 30.

"I took it with dignity, and was grateful for another year of life."

"Haha, no you didn't. You cried all day and was planning a suicide." Jill laughed, swatting Kelly's arm with her hand.

"Goddammit Jill!" Kelly snapped, glaring at her, but that didn't stop Jill from smiling even brighter. Kris rolled her eyes at her two best friends who were as usually butting heads and bickering with each other. They never seemed to be able to stop that. Kris finished off her big piece of cake which she had pretty much eaten in just a few bites and she put the plate away onto the table, rubbing her hands.

"I heard something about presents?"

Everyone laughed around the table as the angels and Tommy left the room to go and get all the gifts they had gathered up, and Kris happily begun opening the many gifts, feeling like a 5 year old at Christmas. Opening the presents they included beautiful jewelry, a scarf, books, a gift certificate to the local spa and so much more. Peggy had promised Kris that she would get her present a bit later, cause he hadn't been able to get it ready for this morning, and Kris couldn't help but to save Kelly and Jill's present as the last ones.

"From Kelly." Kris said, looking up at Kelly she gave her a wide small. It was a small package, and removing the gift wrapper she found a beautiful satin box, and she opened it with an excited look on her face. Opening it she revealed a beautiful golden necklace chain, just like the one she had before, but unfortunately had lost during a case.

"Don't lose this one." Kelly smiled, and Kris grinned widely, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as she quickly put the gold chain on around her neck, deciding to never take it off. Leaning towards Kelly she kissed her cheek as a thanks, the gold chain they both had meant a lot to them and Kris had been devastated when she had lost hers.

Looking back at the table, there was only one present left.

"From Jill… " Kris said, wrinkling her nose. She knew her sister so well and she had a feeling what would be in her big box, wrapped in pink paper. Looking over at Jill, her big sister was grinning proudly over what she had put together.

Kris took a breath and then pulled off the gift wrapper, reveling a box. Kris opened it and just let out a sigh. It was pretty much exactly what she had thought it would be. Anti-wrinkle lotion, pantyhose, and some fabric that Kris pulled up, reveling a pure "old lady dress", not reveling skin anywhere and in a pattern that made Kris want to throw up.

"You should dress more matronly. You're not a young girl anymore you know." Jill said, nodding as she kept her face as serious as she possibly could, and Kris could feel her eyes twitching as everyone else around the tables were fighting back their giggles.

"I'm… I'm still young."

"Nope, not anymore."

"You're older than me Jill."

"Perhaps, but I am famous."

"I hate you so much." Kris growled, putting the dress back into the box and putting it aside.

"Celebrities operate on a different biological clock." Jill grinned, before her face turned into a pout. "But if you do hate me I guess you don't want your other gift?"

"There's more?" Kris sighed, wondering what more embarrassing things her sister had come up with to make this day as long and horrible as possible. Jill nodded as she pulled up a small package from her purse, it was just big enough to fit the palm of her hand and it was wrapped in golden paper. Kris took it carefully and peeled the paper off, finding another blue satin box, although this looked more like Jill was proposing than giving her jewelry.

"I'm sorry Jill, I'm already married." Kris said, grinning as Jill rolled her eyes.

"Just open it."

Kris giggled as she opened it, finding a set of car keys inside of the box. She recognized the brand immediately, a black shield with a golden frame around it, a fighting golden bull – and Lamborghini written in capital letters. Kris just stared at the keys in her hand as Jill threw her arms out in excitement.

"It's a Lamborghini Countach 5000QV, it's not released yet but I know Marcello Gandini and the manufactures and they helped me to get it of course. It's red, got scissor doors, it's got an Lamborghini V12 engine, a 5.2 liters engine, mounted longitudinally with a mid-engined configuration and the engine is pointed backwards for better weight distribution, and it's got four valves per cylinder. Like racing cars, it's got a skin of aircraft-grade aluminum over a tubular space frame, and it's very expensive to build but will stay strong and very light, and the under body tray is made out of fiberglass, and oh, some of the body panels are Kevlar. I even told them to put in bullet proof windows for you. " Jill rambled on. No one around the table had understood a word she'd said except Damien who was nodding along happily.

"Jill? This is insane. How much does a car like this cost?" Kris whispered, her hand shaking. Her sister had gone nuts.

"About 100,000. I've also added 7,500 for a better sound system."

"Show off." Kelly whispered, while everyone around the table sat quiet as they looked at Jill for a long time, not being able to take in what Jill just had given her sister. Especially Kris could not take it in, she was just staring at her, almost dropping the keys as her hand was shaking underneath it.

"Wow. Jill…" She finally breathed, not knowing what to say.

"Can I drive it!" Peggy Lou said, her eyes glimmering in excitement and joy.

Kris let out a laugh, then smiled gently to Peggy, who still had a sleeping Annie on her chest. "No."

"Oh come on, Jill has been giving me lessons!"

"Yeah, that's the major reason to why I won't let you drive it." Kris smiled, before looking back at Jill. "Jill, it's too much, it's too expensive."

"Kris, babe, you deserve the best and I wanted you to get a very special toy for this day. And I've saved a couple of bucks from all the years working from Charlie and winning races. There's a lot of money in racing, you should know that."

Kris just nodded before leaning over and giving her sister a tight hug. "Thank you."

"So easily persuaded." Tommy laughed, the others joining in.

"Well, it is a Lamborghini we're talking about!" Janet laughed, everyone agreeing. No one in the room would actually say no to a car like that.

They all went out to see the beauty that had been hidden in plain sight - behind the garage, and as they returned they all helped themselves with more cake. The front door suddenly opened and everyone turned around, where upon they smiled happily as Sabrina walked into the house.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late! Stupid airline got delayed." Sabrina sighed, shaking her head as she took the tour around the table to say hi to everyone, hugging her fellow original angels a little longer, and handing her present over to Kris – a big bottle of champagne and some books about the female development and learn to live with yourself. Kris rolled her eyes as she thanked Sabrina sarcastically and sighed, putting her face into her hands.

"I'm old. I'm an old woman with a cool car." She cried, heaving a breath.

"Oh come on Kris, 28 isn't old." Sabrina smiled, still standing up she patted the top of Kris' head. "Just wait until you turn 30, that's when you're getting old."

Kelly cleared her throat, looking around Sabrina followed her glare up onto the 'Happy 30th Birthday' banner and she put her hands onto her hips.

"Oh well, shit."

"I am 30!" Kris cried out, leaning back to look up at Sabrina, who looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah. That sucks."

* * *

Several hours later, the grown-ups had went down to Aurore's restaurant where they had the vip places at a higher place in the resturant, with a view down above the others. The big gang of twelve people gathered up around the big table, and started ordering drinks in between all the chitchat.

"Wine." Kris nodded to the servant. "Lot's of wine. Keep it coming."

The young servant, who saw Aurore sit right next to her and knew she should card everyone that ordered alcohol, nodded and did as she had been taught.

"Absolutely, can I see your id?"

Kris brightened up into a big gleaming smile, and happily pulled up her identification, as Aurore laughed.

"It's okay Hannah, you can serve alcohol to everyone around the table except my sister." Aurore then smiled to the woman, knowing very well that they usually didn't card anyone that looked way over the age of 21, as most of them around the table did, but Hannah whom she recently hired didn't want to make any rookie mistakes as she served the boss.

Hannah smiled and after taking everyones orders she disappeared to let everyone think through what they wanted to eat.

"This feels wrong." Aurore smiled to Kelly. "I'm usually in the kitchen, not up here."

"Today is your day off." Kelly smiled, patting her back. "Let's enjoy it and if everything goes bad you can complain and fire people tomorrow."

Aurore laughed, opening up the menu she'd made and just eyed through it.

"So, Aurore, what should we order? Anything good in here?" Kamili smiled as she opened her menu too.

"Everything on my menu is good, of course, this is my restaurant." Aurore grinned. "Although I know you would love the scallops Kam."

"Then scallops it is." Kamili smiled, closing the menu.

Food came in, and bottle after bottle of wine was served and finished. By the time they got to dessert, the five oldest angels had perhaps had a bottle or two too much. They were singing, clinging their glasses together and bickering loudly with each other. Kamili, Janet and Sandra had stayed sober, even though they were great friends with the others and Kelly, Kelly was still their boss. Drinking with the boss is just not all too appropriate. The same reason to why Aurore didn't want to drink at her own place and Peggy was not in age yet. Aurore, Tommy and Damien were also going home to take over from the babysitters, which they had promised so the girls could go out and have fun for once in their lives.

Aurore had baked another cake which Hannah brought in along with some coffee and more wine, and they all sang the happy birthday song for Kris who covered her ears, getting more and more depressed, and clearly more drunk by the minute. She felt old and she did not want to get old. She wanted to be young, good looking and healthy for a long long time more, but the days and years were just passing by her faster than she could see them. She felt like she was losing the grasp of her life and she wished it could stop, if only for a little bit.

But she knew so well that that would not be happening, no matter how much she prayed that the days would pause, they kept rolling and she was getting older every minute. She knew she was obviously having a 30th crisis and she had felt like shit for days now, knowing this day was coming up. But as they had brought her here, getting her all the awesome presents, she had decided that at least tonight she would live life to its fullest, not worry about anything… and get insanely drunk. Jill was depressed and drunk too since Kris had been carded and she hadn't, and also Kris got cakes and she didn't. Sabrina was drunk too which was not unusual at all since they all knew Sabrina had been having trouble with the liquid and Julie was just out for a fun night. Kelly had basically said "tonight's the night, fuck this life" – and she was at the moment drinking scotch straight from the bottle.

* * *

When they left the restaurant to go out and enjoy the rest of the night, Aurore followed them to the bar down the corner to get some of the night's groove going. Damien and Peggy shared a cab and Damien promised to make sure Peggy got home safely. Tommy took a cab too and the three angels shared a cab. If they went home or to another bar, no one knew at the moment. Wherever they went, the others were sure they would have a great night.

Kelly, Kris, Jill, Julie, Sabrina and Aurore went down to a bar and nightclub around the corner. With Jill and Julie in the lead, there were no problem for five sexy ladies to get inside. They just walked straight by the entire line, Jill kissed the bouncer on his cheek after greeting him with the famous Munroe smile, and he just opened up for them in the same time as the 6 foot tall man just melted in his shoes. The ladies walked inside, left their coats and headed for the bar.

The music was loud, the drums from the music was making the floor shake and the ladies had a difficult time keeping away from the dance floor. They all sat in the bar for a while, trying to talk over the loud music while sweeping down their drinks. Julie was first out on the dance floor which was basically filled with men only, and that didn't change as she stepped on, dressed casually but stylish in a deep v-cleavage sweater, tight jeans and black stilettos. She had let her hair down and she was dancing like nobody was watching. The men were drooling though and the other angels was keeping an eye on her to make sure no one was getting too close, cause none of them would allow that.

One man came up in front of her, his hands sliding down onto her hip, his thumbs searching their way inside the lining of her jeans as he leaned down and breathed her in her neck. Jill looked up over his shoulder, meeting Jill's eyes and Jill could see the plead in them. Putting down her drink she cleared her throat, fluffed up her perfect hair and walked straight out towards her red haired friend. She walked up behind her, grabbing her arm around Julie's waist and twirled her so they became face to face instead of Julie facing the man. Jill danced away with her a bit, in the same time as the music calmed down. Julie let her head rest towards Jill's shoulder as Jill took the lead around the dance floor.

"Thanks." Julie whispered, happy that Jill had brought her away from the men who were so very clingy. She'd rather be in Jill's embrace and she felt safe and her tummy was bubbling as Jill held her tightly, dancing away with her. Just following her lead, letting her take her whatever she wanted, Julie still felt safe and happy here, in her arms. The heat down on the dance floor was hot, and both angels were heating the other up as they danced, their bodies pressed against each other. Julie's heart was racing and Julie could feel Jill's heart bump toward her own chest.

Jill's back bumped into a door as Julie pressed her up against it, her hands on top of Jill's cheeks as she pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Where did Jill and Julie go?" Kelly asked Sabrina and Aurore as her and Kris came back from the dance floor, their bodies were oozing out of exuberance and heat. Kris whipped her hair back from her face, lost her balance and fell down onto her butt onto the floor, laughing loudly as she did. Kelly laughed at her, bent over while offering her a hand to help her up. Leaning forward drunk Kelly lost her balance too and fell right down onto Kris, leaving the two of them drunkenly giggling and laughing on top of each other on the floor.

Aurore rolled her eyes as she stepped up to them, grabbing them both she pulled them apart and looked at Kelly with stern eyes. They were both drunk and Aurore knew well how Kelly felt about Kris. She wanted them kept apart as much as possible when drunk, cause sure Aurore trusted her judgment, but Kelly's limits could change drastically when Kris was around and when she had swallowed a few more per mille of alcohol than the usual amount.

Both Kelly and Kris pouted as Aurore pulled them apart, and as Aurore looked to Kelly and glared at her, Kelly smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Kelly missed though and tripped forward, hitting her head into the counter surrounding the bar. She fell over, but Aurore managed to grab her before she fell over completely. Kris and Sabrina were all laughing while Aurore rolled her eyes, checking to make sure Kelly was okay.

"Rorrie, I need a band aid. And a beer." Kelly said, tears building up in her glossy eyes. It's never fun being the only sober one at a drunken night, and she knew it was time for her to leave and make sure Peggy weren't destroying the house together with the young girls. Getting Kelly up onto the bar stool, Aurore grabbed her face with both hands and forced her to look at her.

"Kelly, you can buy your own beer, but please don't drink more tonight. You don't need it. I am going to go home and check on the girls and I will see you in the morning. Please call me if you need a ride home."

Kelly looked at Aurore with big eyes, and Aurore put her head to its side, wondering if Kelly had heard a single word she had said.

"Earth to Kelly, do you copy?"

"You're pretty are eyes." Kelly spluttered, mixing the words in the sentence together.

"Kerrie, yaw'll sajing it wrrrong." Sabrina slurred even more, she had been drinking a lot this night and she was not making much sense anymore. But the fact that she was slurring heavily was not going to stop her from correcting Kelly. Aurore rolled her eyes and kissed Kelly's nose before patting her cheek and walking out of there. Walking a bit she turned around in mid-step and faced Kelly, Kris and Sabrina who were all playing with an ice cube on the counter.

"Kelly! Jill and Julie are in the bathroom by the way." Aurore said, grinning happily.

That line made both Kelly and Kris jump down from the bar stools while Sabrina kept playing with the ice, not understanding what was going on.

"Kejjy, JJ arrre in the bathroom." Kris spluttered, stumbling through the crowd as she grabbed a hold of the back of Kelly's leather jacket, trying to keep up with her and not losing her as they hurried through.

"I know Kris!" Kelly spluttered too, turning her head back for a second to look at Kris she managed to walk straight into a tall man, sending all three of them crashing to the floor. Kelly, who was basically on top of him, smiled to the shocked man, patted the top of his head and then crawled away from there, Kris jumping up onto her back.

"Go pownie! Go go pownie! Faster!" Kris laughed, bouncing and giggling on top of Kelly's back, which Kelly found utterly amusing, she started making sounds coming from a horse, bucking and roaring. It suddenly took them quite a bit longer to get to the bathroom, but as Kelly got the door in her head, the two angels fell down into sitting position while Kelly once again rubbed her head, turning to Kris.

"The door hit me!"

"Kelly, JJ!" Kris said, stumbling to her feet, Kelly hurrying after her. Rushing into the bathroom, Kelly and Kris went down on their knees and looked into the stalls from underneath. Upon seeing Jill and Julie's shoes, Kelly burst the door open, finding Jill sitting on the toilet with the lid down, Julie straddling her, their tongues rolling against the others and Jill's hands caressing Julie's boobs while Julie's hands were out of sight.

"YOU TWO!" Kelly roared, running inside the stall she grabbed Julie and Jill by their ears and shoved them out of there. They were giggling and happy and all shaky as Kelly glared at them, while neither Jill nor Julie could keep their eyes away from the other as they giggled happily.

"Jill, shame on you! What about Damien!" Kris roared, wiggling her finger towards Jill's face, which Jill shoved away.

"He won't know. Come on! It's with a girl! I haven't done anything since Annie was born. It's all innocent. I need to use the bathroom!" Jill said in a quick hush as she ran into the stall again. Kelly and Kris rolled their eyes as they pushed Julie out of the bathrooms. Both of them was staring at Julie, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not my fault she's hot."

"I thought you were straight Julie." Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a trysexual. Just like Jill. I'll try anything at least once."

"Geez. Please, overshare. Please." Kris said, rolling her eyes as Kelly buried her face into her hands, as the door opened and hit Kelly in the back of her head, where upon Jill bounced out, smiling pleased over what she had just done. According to Jill, everything was going fine.

* * *

The five of them were walking down along the side walk, falling back and forward towards the sides and forward, but they managed to keep each other upright. They were singing loudly, and not even Kris who can actually hold a tune, was now able to make it sound even slightly good. The fact that the five women were singing different songs weren't really helping either.

Crossing the streets, there were luckily not many cars out on the road, and as they had managed to get halfway across, Kris sat down, then laid down on the ground. Jill went down with her and poked her forehead.

"Kristmas, you dead?"

"No but I'm ooold." Kris whined while Jill laid down next to her. Julie and Sabrina kept standing while Kelly saw a car coming in the corner of her eye. Remembering her days as a traffic cop about 100 years ago, she begun directing the traffic around her friends, making sure no one got hurt or hit by a car.

When the white and blue police cruiser with flashing lights came up to them, Julie and Jill immediately went into action, still being horny and thrilled about the alcohol running through their veins. The two of them were immediately all over the two officers while the two police men tried to talk to them and to Kelly, asking her why there was two girls on the middle of the street.

"It's Kris' birthday and we is talking future." Kelly said, explaining as calmly as she could to the police man who was looking at her very distrusting.

"We'll, they can't lay here. Let's get them out of here." One of the officer's said, leaning down he grabbed onto Kris', almost immediately getting a hard kick to the shoulder, making him roll over onto his back and stumbling to his feet, staring at Kelly for a second before hurrying over to her with hand cuffs.

"Don't touch my friend." Kelly growled while the other officer took Jill and Julie into the cruiser while radioing for another vehicle.

"Don't kick a police officer." The officer growled as Kelly smiled proudly, not regretting anything at all.

* * *

"Look, officer, I am sorry about their behavior, but we need them out, please." Aurore said to the officer as she tried getting her friends out. The officer soon gave in and went to get all the paperwork, upon which Aurore paid bail.

"Can ya afford bail?" Peggy Lou asked as she leaned over her sister's shoulder.

"No, but Jill can. I accidentally came over her credit card last night."

"Accidentally?" Peggy asked with a big smile in her face, which Aurore returned with a big smile of her own.

"I took it to stop them from drinking more. I have all of their cards. They paid with them at the restaurant and never realized they didn't get them back."

Getting the giggling angels home, Aurore and Peggy let them drop wherever they wanted, and Kris quickly occupied the couch, while Sabrina found the floor just to her liking. Julie stayed outside on the stair. Aurore never understood if Julie wanted fresh air or if she just didn't want to get up the five steps of the stair. Kelly went to rest in the bath tub and for some reason, Jill thought very carefully about her decision, before she went and laid down on top of Kelly in the tub.

Ella and Sarah waking up, the two girls looked confused at their mother and Jill in the tub as the little girls went into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Aurore came in to check on them trying to wake Kelly or Jill up but there was just no use.

"Ella, Sarah. Try waking them up. You have my permission to do anything to wake them." Aurore smiled as she patted their heads, before leaving the room to try and wake the rest up. Getting out into the living room, Peggy was sitting next to Kris on the couch. Kris had a bra on top of her head and as Peggy sat down she gently put the Iguana Fluffy on top of Kris' chest. The heavy weight on top of her chest woke Kris up and tiredly she opened the one eye that wasn't covered by the bra. Upon seeing the reptile on top of her chest, Fluffy's tongue going out just as she opened her eyes, Kris screamed and threw herself away, rolling down and landing on top of Sabrina on the floor while Fluffy crawled away towards Annie who was lying on her back on top of a lamb fur mat. Fluffy laid next to the child and Annie immediately begun sucking on his tail.

In the same time, in the bathroom, Sarah was up on Ella's shoulders, turning the shower hose on. The cold water splashing down on both Kelly and Jill made the two of them jump up screamingly, flailing their arms and slipping around as they tried to get steady under their round soles of their feet. Calming down from the first shock, Kelly saw her two daughters run out of the bathroom laughing out of joy.

"Could they laugh any louder?" Kelly sighed as she crawled out of the bath tub, pulling Jill with her. The two of them stumbled into the kitchen where Aurore and Peggy had gotten everyone else, serving coffee and junk food around.

"What did you drink yesterday?" Aurore asked, looking around at the group of women, all of them severely hung over.

"Vodka. Lots of vodka." Jill said, shaking her head slightly as she held it in her hands. "Too much vodka."

"You should've eaten more before." Aurore smiled. "If you have a full stomach you don't feel as bad afterwards."

"Look, Rory, vodka is made out of seeds such as wheat or other stuff. Basically we were drinking bread." Sabrina murmured, it was hard hearing what she was saying since her face was covered in her hands.

"Well, good then, I'm glad you thought that true." Aurore laughed before leaning over to poke Kris' arm. Kris sighed loudly as she opened one eye.

"Whaat?"

"How do you feel about being 30?"

"The truth is that my head and body is hurting so bad so I really don't have the energy to pout over getting old. I'm moving on with my friends and that's really all that matters."

_Count your garden  
By the flowers...  
Never by the leaves that fall._

_Count your days  
By golden hours...  
Don't remember clouds at all._

_Count your nights by stars...  
Not shadows.  
Count your years with smiles...  
Not tears._

_Count your blessings...  
Not your troubles.  
Count your age by friends...  
Not years._

_(Lyvonn Berry)_


End file.
